<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor Who: A New Beginning by Bakasta64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299954">Doctor Who: A New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakasta64/pseuds/Bakasta64'>Bakasta64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>female doctor - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakasta64/pseuds/Bakasta64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft reboot of Doctor Who with a new Doctor, a new Companion, and the start of a new story! It may or may not touch on previous continuity, though classic villains will return!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One: Strange Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor Who<br/>
A New Beginning<br/>
Part One: Strange Visitor </p>
<p>Twin Cities, MN, USA, 2020 </p>
<p>It was a freezing cold day, snow piled up to the ankle and a billion snowflakes bombarded the cars passing by. It was quite a boring day, though, nothing big really happened here on other days either. Everyone did their own thing paying no regard for the surrounding city, errands were ran and people went from place to place on a bee-line. If they did they might have noticed a blue 1960’s police box perched in front of a group of empty buildings for sale. The box was covered in snow and would’ve stood out plainly in the Twin Cities area if the snowfall didn’t turn the world into a white blur. It was in the afternoon that the blue box gained someone’s attention. One of the doors opened with a creak and a ginger woman strolled out and walked along the sidewalk as if going to the park.<br/>
She was wearing a thick worn brown leather jacket. Under that was a plaid and black button up under a white shirt with a necktie that looked more like a dirty rag. She wore light blue jeans with a brown belt and worn brown leather boots. Her short crimson hair was fluffy around her head and made her look as though she’d let it be as it was when she woke up. She was very dirty, and smelled like old machinery. She had blue eyes that looked as though she’d went through a lot of stuff but still had a joyful expression. The way she had the body language of a uncle or grandpa betrayed her appearance which couldn’t have been older than 20 at most.<br/>
She strutted unaffected by the freezing cold, blissfully unaware of the person gazing behind her in confusion.<br/>
A couple dozen feet away from the box was a man wearing thick winter clothes staring with increasing suspicion as she took a strange tool that looked like a small flashlight with a red orb at the end and various tiny buttons and knobs. She adjusted some of the knobs and tapped on some buttons before waving it in front of her while it glowed and and made a high pitched whir noise. It gave a beep and the woman looked at it, seemingly happy with whatever it did. She stuffed it in her coat pocket and began moving at a light jog.<br/>
The man who was watching her, Nathon Mire had an internal battle between going home and having some time to relax and enjoy himself before having to go to college tomorrow or finding out what the hell’s happening. He’s always been one for exploring places and hearing about strange occurrences that happened in the past. Not quite a conspiracy theorist but someone with an interest for odd or alien stories from real life. He’s read a lot of stories about abnormal things, aliens on farms and haunted buildings, and now he’s asking himself what, really, is an outdated phone booth from Britain suddenly on a Minnesota street when he didn’t see it there yesterday? Not to mention the questionably dressed girl who stepped out of there and waved around some tsudo remote? He couldn’t resist. He quietly followed along as the woman ran through several backstreets, occasionally taking out her remote to have it beep again. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>“Is the machine ready to operate the surgory?” A middle aged man asked a younger man. </p>
<p>“Yes. We are now ready to perform the procedure. Who’s going to be the first one to transform? I’m willing to test it to make sure it works without any kinks.” The young man said in a awed voice, </p>
<p>“No. The blueprints they sent us were flawless and were followed to the letter. In the immortals I place faith.” The other people in the room repeated that last sentence. “I will be the first to experience the transformation of immortality. From there all our followers will eventually earn the transformation as well.” </p>
<p>Nathon followed this strange girl all the way to a large run down old building, it might have been a factory once. He had to admit, following this weird person around a part of town no one usually went to was exciting to him. He’d always wondered what was inside an abanded building, it’d be cool to go in and explore one, but he never could bring himself to break into someplace he shouldn’t be. Speaking of which the woman was standing in front of the door now, it’s locked, what did she think she was going to do? Wait, she was pointing that flashlight on the handle lock, and just like that she opening the door and walked inside. She just broke in! Isn’t that illegal, although no one cared about the place anyways, so what did it matter if someone took a peek… Nathon reluctantly followed the woman inside, the door creaking open as he looked at the place. It was dirty as sin and littered with cobwebs, and he sore he smelled dead rat, or was that him? He gingerly shut the door behind him and followed the footprints the woman left on the dust covered floor. He nearly jumped into the air when he heard what sounded like a mix between a surgery and construction work. The buzzes and sounds of steel being formed were probably just from nearby. But why was he hearing beeping akin to medical equipment? Probably just all in his head. He kept on walking completely engrossed in the surroundings, so engrossed that he turned a corner and bumped right into someone.<br/>
It was the strange girl he saw. She gave a loud scream of surprise and fell flat on her face. She quickly rolled to her back and pointed her tiny flashlight at him. </p>
<p>“Stay back, I will not hesitate- oh it’s just that fellow who was following me. Hi there! Wait a second.” She got to her feet in an instant. “You shouldn’t be here! Leave! Now! I’m investigating a ah- drug deal, because I’m a police officer!” She flashed a piece of paper that showed her picture with a police I.D. Apparently her name was Joanne Smith. </p>
<p>Nathon smirked. “Do you really think I’ll fall for that, miss, uh, Joanne?” </p>
<p>The girl became flustered, and she gave a sigh of resignation. “It used to work very exceptionally once.” </p>
<p>Nathon wondered, was impersonating a cop something she did frequently? “Why are you really here? What would be so dangerous in a abandoned building to make me leave? Is your name even Joanne Smith?” </p>
<p>“Too complicated, diseased rats, and no, though you can call me the Doctor.” The Doctor replied. </p>
<p>“Oh so you’re a scientist?” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“I’m lost.” </p>
<p>“I can relate.” </p>
<p>Suddenly metallic footsteps sounded on the floor. </p>
<p>“Did you come with a friend?” Nathon asked. </p>
<p>The doctor turned toward the noise. “Depends on your feelings on me.” She said humorously. </p>
<p>“You’re a nutjob.” Nathon shot back. </p>
<p>“Then no, I didn’t bring any friends, someone seems to have beaten us here.” The Doctor said worriedly. </p>
<p>A loud robotic voice said with a twinge of amusement. “It seems we have two more candidates for the transformation.” </p>
<p>It was clearly a man but not quite. A thin but strong looking layer of steel covered his body, a large box with strange machinery flickered with lights, tubes flowed blood and other strange liquids went in and out of his body. His face had holes instead of eyes and the same hollow mouth with no nose, and he appeared to have large headphone like things on his ears that connected above his head in a flashlight. It looked like a robot, but it had to be a human. </p>
<p>Nathon could do nothing but stare in terror, the Doctor moved slightly in front of him. </p>
<p>“What the hell is that? Is there a person in there?” His voice was shaking and cracking despite himself.</p>
<p>The Doctor grabbed his arm reassuringly. “That’s a Cyberman, it used to be a human, now it’s not.” </p>
<p>To be continued in: The Transformation</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doctor Who: A New Beginning Part Two: The Transformation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor and Nathan get captured!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor Who<br/>
A New Beginning<br/>
Part Two: The Transformation </p><p>The Doctor stared at the Cyberman with a disdain Nathon had only seen in movies. Was this a dream? No, he was awake. He would have to accept what was happening as reality. He was terrified but also intrigued in a dark sense. He needed to know what this thing exactly was and why the Doctor seemed to want to find it. </p><p>“So, come to invade earth again? Geez, it’s so old, if you’re going to make me go out of my way to stop you can you at least give a girl a heads up? Had to skip the premiere of Star Wars in 1977 for this.” </p><p>Wait, she knew them?! And what’s she talking about seeing Star Wars she wasn’t even alive then by her looks. </p><p>The Cyberman responded in it’s lifeless voice. “Giving you warning in advance would not be efficient tactics-“ </p><p>“It was a joke, not literal.” </p><p>Nathon dared to speak. “Okay, what’s going on?! By the way, it wouldn’t matter if you knew about this, you don’t have to go immediately, it’s not like getting here sooner changes when this happens.” </p><p>“How-how did you know I can time travel?” The Doctor asked, surprise and respect showing on her face. </p><p>The Cyberman stepped forward and raised his arm. On it was something that clearly shot something out. Nathon didn’t want to find out what. </p><p>“This exchange is pointless.” The Cyberman gave a small alarm ring. Two humans with guns appeared. “Place them in the prison cell while they wait for the transformation.” </p><p>Without hesitation they grabbed the Doctor’s and Nathon’s arms and dragged them by gunpoint to a large series of cages in an open room. The doors slammed shut as they both went into the same one. </p><p>“Uh, ahem, pat down? Just gonna let us keep everything we need to break out?” The Doctor said dryly. </p><p>One of the humans, a woman said. “You are heavily outnumbered and have no chance of escaping. Taking you belongings would be a pointless gesture that would waste time. We hope you do not kill yourself in a futile attempt of resistance.” Her voice sounded like an artificial intelligence, something that sounded human-like but lacked something that made it alive. </p><p>The two humans walked away swiftly, leaving Nathan to wonder what he’d gotten himself into. The Doctor was examining the room around her and emptying out junk from pockets Nathan didn’t know she had.<br/>
Nathan was pale white, feeling like his body never had blood in the first place. He was shaking heavily and couldn’t even move.<br/>
The Doctor paid no attention to him, seemingly too distracted with her ridiculous items that she continuously pulled out like Bugs Bunny. It was only when Nathan fell onto the floor that the Doctor suddenly put all her attention on him. </p><p>“Nathy? Oh my god I’m sorry I got completely distracted by taking inventory I forgot to think about you!” She knelt forward, her face truly sympathetic despite hardly knowing him. “It must be rough, to suddenly be having to consider whether you’re about to die. Are you feeling okay?” </p><p>Hearing her concern for him allowed him to sit up and do something besides thinking about what will happen to him. </p><p>“We’re going to die, aren’t we? We should’ve never come here.” He said weakly. </p><p>“No. I promise I won't let that happen to either of us. You can trust me, I may not look it, but I’ve been in this exact situation too many times to count.” </p><p>“You’ve been held captive that much?” </p><p>“No, I’ve been at the brink of all humanity being converted into soulless machines that much.” </p><p>Nathan had a short laugh. “With everything going on now, I could actually believe that.” </p><p>The Doctor smiled. “How exceptional! Most humans take a while to accept new ideas, you seem to be more open minded to the world. Humanity could learn a thing or two from you.” </p><p>“Thanks? Can you explain what exactly that metal man is?” Nathan asked. </p><p>“Okay, so you know how mummies kept dead bodies preserved reletavely, considering the time? Of course you know that was rhetoric, well the Cybermen- that’s that their called- are like that, except they preserve living bodies. They convert beings so that what remains is only what they need to survive, lungs, heart, brain, and encase the bodies in steel. Then they… they place inhibitors into their brain to remove all thoughts and emotions, turn them into literal supercomputers that receive orders and execute them better than any programming could.” The Doctor paused to let it all sink in. </p><p>Nathan stared at the floor for at least 30 minutes, periodically quivering, pondering just what it’d be like to go through this ‘transformation.’ Finally he managed to say the one thing that most pestered his mind. </p><p>“They can’t convert anyone else. It’s just, so wrong.” </p><p>“I know, that’s why I’m not going to let you or anybody else go through the conversion. I know how to beat this invasion of theirs, in fact, this is one of the smallest Cybermen invasions I’ve ever seen.” </p><p>Nathan brightened. “Oh, cool, you have a plan… Are we gonna break out and go do stealth stuff? I’m down for that.”</p><p>“Nope, this will get us results even faster!” </p><p>“What are we going to do then?” </p><p>“We are going to wait here.” </p><p>“Yeah… and then?” Nathan asked intensely. </p><p>The Doctor smirked. “We’re going to be taken to the place this transformation takes place!” </p><p>Nathan returned to his sickly pale self. “I spoke too soon, you are a nutjob.” </p><p>To Be Continued In: Core Of The Machine</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that it came late, from here I'll put more time into writing so it comes every Friday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It’s About Time (That I Posted A New Chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor and Nathon plan their next move.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is short because I just wanted to get back into writing this story. I’m working on another fanfic and my own original book so I got distracted from this one! But I still want to continue this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, it’s not that bad of a plan!” The Doctor said, exasperated. </p><p>“It’s the worst plan I’ve ever heard!” Nathon Mire cried back. </p><p>The Doctor’s hands flew around wildly while she talked. “It makes sense if we want to put an end to this!” </p><p>“What makes sense about going to the one place where we’ll be converted?!” Nathon shot back. </p><p>“We need to shut down their conversion machine so no one else turns into a cyberman. I know how to beat cybermen, but if we let them grow their numbers it’ll just get harder and harder to get rid of them.” </p><p>Nathon finally nodded in agreement. “I don’t know why you know so much about these things but I have a feeling you know exactly what you’re doing.” </p><p>The Doctor smiled and picked up about half of the stuff she pulled from her pockets before spinning and dusting off her hands in a theatrical manner. </p><p>“This is exceptional! It’s been a long time since I’ve had any friends with me!” She said it happily but there was a hint of loneliness to it that caught Nathon off guard. </p><p>“Not a lot of friends? That makes two of us, I’m not super popular, though I do have family and a few friends that go a long way back.” </p><p>The Doctor thought for a while before saying something with an emotion that was too old for her youth. “I’ve had so many great friends, family really. The problem is they never seem to stay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so very much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>